I Don't Care
by Queen Prime
Summary: La perdida de Cliff fue un paso duro para los Autobots, pero para Arcee, fue otra prueba de que su maldición de quitarle a sus seres queridos continua atormentándola. La locura a causa de la culpa y desesperación la llevan a cometer actos indebidos que podrían llevarla a la muerte, pero cuando su líder se entera de sus acciones, se toda el cargo de vigilarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a todos :D**

**Ok, bueno esta es mi anterior historia, la que se había borrado y otra vez la estoy publicando, quiero acabarla lo antes posible para que pueda comenzar con otros proyectos, porque si la abandono y publico mas cosas, la inspiración podria perderce y que haria, asi que no voy a cometer ese error. **

**Comenzemos...**

I Don´t Care

Chapter 1

Arcee se sentó en un rincón junto a la puerta, se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo como un pequeño sparkling. Gotas de energon se vierten de sus ópticos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su placa frontal plateada estuviera manchada de lágrimas azules que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No podía soportar el llanto por todo lo que paso, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará. Su habitual compostura fuerte y lista para la batalla se hizo añicos como el cristal fino en dos segundos. Arcee nunca odio a los Decepticon por nada en realidad, solo sigue las ordenes de su líder, (por eso luchó en la guerra para empezar sin tener un motivo) pero ahora tenía una razón para odiarlos.

Se puso sus rodillas hasta el pecho y gimió en sus piernas, abrazando a un holo-cubo contra su pecho. Después de unos momentos, Arcee echó la cabeza para tomar aire y dejó el artefacto en él suelo de metal frío en frente de ella y lo encendió. Una proyección de Cliffjumper junto con ella aparecía en frente dela femme Autobot. El mech rojo tenía su servo derecho sobre el hombro de la femina, mientras que ella tenía todo su peso en el lado izquierdo de su pierna, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una tierna sonrisa le daba al mecanismo a su lado. Y como siempre él tenía una sonrisa casual en sus labios, mientras tenía sus dedos cruzados haciendo un signo de ´amor y paz´ frente a la pantalla.

"L-lo siento…" Susurro a la imagen.

Pero su voz se quebró y ella sólo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de metal con un tintineo tranquilo y dejó caer las lágrimas fuera de sus ópticas como mini cascadas. Arcee se acercó al aparato, hace clic en el boton rojo del holo-cubo para apagarlo y lo puso en la litera que se encontraba junto a ella. Y luego siguió con su tristeza y silencio durante unos cinco minutos.

_"La señal de Cliff, acaba de apagarse" La voz de Ratchet se volvió a escuchar en su memoria._

La memoria reprodujo en su procesador de nuevo y cada sílaba hizo un aguijón en su spark, cada vez más invadida con la culpa y la tristeza. Arcee logró dejar de llorar durante el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Sus respiraderos sacudieron entre temblorosa respiración. Ella giró su brazo izquierdo sobre sus rodillas y miró sus muñecas de plata, que estaban decoradas con un metal de color rosado. Sus hojas eran firmes en el lado opuesto de su chapado delgado. Ella miró las muñecas durante unos segundos antes de las lágrimas brotaron en el borde de sus ópticas de nuevo. Una gota de líquido refrigerante cayó sobre su servo y algo en su interior causado una ola de ira y odio para ahogar su depresión.

Arcee apretó los servos en puños firmes. Una de sus hojas se activó fuera de su antebrazo derecho. La femina se quedó mirando su reflejo en el arma. Todo el mundo decía que era dura e invulnerable. ¿Cómo probablemente podría hacerlo ahora a través de toda la guerra sin un rasguño en ella ... pero todo lo que vio fue un poco espumoso roto con lágrimas secas en su placa frontal. La subordinada Autobot volvió la hoja hacia el brazo y cerró los ojos.

"¡TODO FUE MÍ CULPA!" Gritó mientras se redujo la hoja a través de su propia muñeca, desgarrándola.

Energon salió corriendo de la herida fresca y corría por todo su brazo. Un charco brillante de energon vivo se acumuló alrededor de su cuerpo. El dolor le palpitaba a través de su procesador, pero no era como si a ella le importaba. Arcee levantó su brazo otra vez y cortó una vez más. Y de nuevo, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Cada barra le permitió liberar una fracción de su ira.

"¡Todo fue mi culpa! Mi culpa! Mi culpa!"

El sonido del chocar de metal hacia eco en las paredes, los gritos y lloriqueos rebotaban por toda la pequeña habitación. Energon brotó de la muñeca de Arcee y la dejó sentada en un charco de su propio sangre. Cortes estropearon su brazo en varios ángulos y profundidades. Ahora la femme azul lloraba por dos tipos de dolor, el de la pérdida de su amigo Cliff, y la herida que se infectaba por cada segundo que pasaba. El energon comenzó a gravitar lentamente hacia la grieta debajo de la puerta y amenazó con escapar. Dos pequeñas sombras se congregaron a su paso. Un golpe se rompió a través del dolor de Arcee...

(Optimus P.V.O.)

Hoy sinceramente, no fue uno de los días más agradables para el equipo Prime, hoy hemos perdido un gran compañero y camarada que lucho con todo su valor hasta que el tiempo de que la allspark lo reclame llego. Quizás Cliffjumper ahora este con el núcleo de nuestro planeta, tal vez no esté con nosotros en presencia, pero sí en espíritu, como lo hacemos con todo un verdadero amigo y aliado que perdemos en esta gran batalla a causa de esta maldita tiranía.

Todos sabíamos eso, pero Arcee, aún no ha podido superar su muerte, ya que posiblemente, él era alguien importante en su vida. Mi deber como líder de este equipo, es tener a mis soldados con la confianza que nos llevara a la victoria, pero, Arcee es alguien muy importante en mi vida, quien me hizo creer en un sentimiento el cual creí que jamás volvería a presentarse luego de perder a Elita, nunca jamas volvi a pensar en qeu iba a volver a sentir una conexión tan importante como la que hize con ella, pero me equivoque. Tras la llegada de nuestros mas nuevos reclutas a la tierra, conocer a Arcee fue lo que trajo hacia mí el mismo afecto que sentia con Elita-One, en el principio crei qeu era una fantasía que solo duraria por un corto plazo, pero con el pasar del tiempo esp no se olvido y aun permanece en mí hasta el día de hoy. Ahora lo que más me importa, es su bienestar, su salud, su cuidado y emoción. No como una soldado, si no mas allá…

Camine por el pasillo donde se encontraba los aposentos de cada miembro del equipo, era una noche lluviosa y la electricidad estaba fallando de vez en cuando lo que provocaba que las luces se desconectaran por varios segundos, así que lo mejor era descansar. Pase por los primeros cuartos de Bumblebee y Bulkhead, luego el de Ratchet, y finalmente llegue a la de mi subordinada. Solo que, al fijar mi vista en la entrada, debajo de la puerta brotaba un charco de energon que se esparcía por el piso. Entre en pánico en ese momento, así que llame a la puerta para asegurarme de que no era nada de lo que debería alterarme.

(Autor P.V.O)

"Arcee ¿Todo está en orden?" Pidió un familiar al llamar a la compuerta de la Autobot, su voz se escuchaba ronca como de costumbre pero también preocupado y amable. Para la femme, esa voz la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar que la llamara, era del mech que se encargaba del bienestar de todos, en especial de ella, pero ahora no era el momento para hablar con él, no después de todo lo qeu ha pasado hasta ahora.

"O-optimus… S-Si estoy bien. Sólo tuve un mal sueño," Mintió como ella con cautela puso una mano sobre su brazo cubriendo la herida que aún no dejaba de brotar. Los ojos de Arcee se posaron en la puerta donde el energon recién derramada estaba empezando a gotear a través de la fina grieta en la parte inferior.

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Qué está pasando allí adentro?" Pregunte el gran mech. Aunque luego miró hacia abajo a sus pies cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, era energon fresco. "! Arcee abre la puerta ahora¡"

"¡Vete de aquí Prime! No quiero verte! No quiero ver a nadie!" Grito la femina detrás de la compuerta, mientras sostenía su brazo cortado y goteando en su servo izquierdo, tratando de parar el desplazamiento de su sangre vital.

"! Abre la puerta o tendré que tirarla abajo, Arcee. No lo dudes en que lo hare!" Amenazo el líder Autobot.

Arcee volvió a respirar hondo para calmarse. Con su brazo bueno, ella se acercó y empujó a un pequeño botón verde en el panel de control de la sala. Una pequeña mancha azul se quedó atrás en la manija, pero no dio importancia. La puerta se abrió en silencio, lo que hizo que Optimus entrara apresurado, y la puerta se cerró. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella para estar a su nivel y tomó los brazos de su aliada entre sus manos. Una expresión de la vergüenza cubrió el rostro de Arcee, así que aparto la mirada de él.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" El tono en el que usaba parecía más de molesto que de preocupado. Molesto porque es increíble que ella estuviera haciendo esto, era como un suicidio. Y preocupado, porque quien sabe si no lo intentara de nuevo. Y si eso ocurre, posiblemente se quitara la vida, y él no quiere eso.

Arcee se quedó en silencio, pero desactivo la cuchilla de su brazo derecho. Todavía había energon fresco en el arma, pero no le importaba.

"¿Porque estás haciendo esto? En el nombre de Primus ¿Que estás pensando?" Optimus dijo irritado, levantándola de los brazos hacia el aire y empujarla contra la pared.

La Autobot mantuvo el silencio todo el tiempo cuando su líder se presentó en su cuarto, no sabía que decir o comentar para darle la razón de porque estaba haciendo esta clase de cosa. Solo quería terminar con este sufrimiento que la estaba asesinando por dentro, nadie lo entendería, este era el segundo amigo y casi amante que la trajo de nuevo a la vida. Y sin él, ya no tenía razón para vivir.

"Ya no quiero vivir así…" Susurro levantando su mirada hacia el mech que la tenía inmovilizada contra la pared. "¿Porque todo lo malo debe ocurrirme a mí? ¿Porque siempre a los que intento amar terminan muertos? Es una maldición de la que ya no quiero sufrir Optimus… Ya no puedo…" Sin contenerlo más, las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos lentamente fueron saliendo a la luz, se deslizaron por su mejilla metálica, para luego llegar y acumularse en su barbilla, para finalmente una en una cayeran al piso.

"Arcee…." En un gesto afectivo, el mech de anchos hombros aflojo su agarre hacia su subordinada y la puso nuevamente sobre sus pedes en el suelo. "No debes culparte por las cosas que el destino tiene enmendado para cada uno de nosotros… Lo que le paso a Cliffjumper y Tailgate fue porque su tiempo de llegar a su fin lo propuso antes de que sufrieran más. Nunca fue tu culpa, así que no debes hacer esta clase de cosas" Declaro lo último, agarrando sus brazos todos cortados entre sus manos, mostrándole en frente de ella para que entrara en razón que lo que estaba haciendo era como un suicidio en términos humanos.

"Ven, vamos a curarte" Dijo, poniendo sus servos sobre los hombros de la femme, para guiarla a la litera que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Allí la sentó en la orilla, mientras que el camino hacia su ropero y saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Volvió nuevamente hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Arcee, mientras abría la caja y mostraba a la vista un pequeño soldador.

"¿Ratchet no debería encargarse de esta clase de heridas?" Pregunto la femina, con una voz ronca, mientras observaba cada rasguño, grieta y cicatriz que se habia hecho en ella misma.

"Tal vez, pero no se encuentra en este momento disponible. Está investigando sobre la sustancia que tenía Cliff tenia infectado cuando lo encontraste en la mina" Dijo el Prime, al tiempo que encendió el soldador revelando diferentes llamas de color rojo, azul, amarillo, naranja y blanco. "Además… Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto" Con eso, tomo cuidadosamente el brazo cortado de la femina y empezó a soldar las cortadas que provocaban la pérdida de su sangre vital. Arcee solo siguió observando como el fuego fundía el metal, cerrando lentamente su armadura como antes, solo que tenía pequeñas cicatrices que demostrarían por el resto de su vida lo que intento hacer un día. Su mirada de shock hacia la herida que se cerraba, tomo un poco de preocupo al mecanismo que la estaba ayudando, así que decidió romper el silencio para que se distrajera hasta que su trabajo sea completo:

"¿Te duele?" Resonó la voz grave de su líder en su ente, aunque eso no la distrajo de la pequeña luz que estaba tocando su brazo todo cortado.

"Eh sufrido cosas peores…" Susurro ella, si apartar su mirada del soldador y su extremidad dañada. Optimus solo la miro de reojo apartando su observación de la herida y la observo por unos segundos. Aun actuaba como si la muerte de su amigo siguiera en su memoria, y que eso la atormentara por siempre.

Luego de unos minutos después, los rasguños que Arcee se habia echo en su propio brazo se habían cerrado por completo, solo dejando una pequeñas marcas que jamás desaparecerían y le harían memoria de la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer. Todo volvió a la normalidad en ella, aunque, Optimus aún no estaba convencido por su trabajo. Tomando una gaza fuera del botiquín, fue envolviendo el brazo de su amiga, entre la delicada tela y su servo que tocaba las cicatrices que habia dejado. Así estaría mejor cuidada y no trataría de volver a lastimarse.

Finalmente el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora su amiga estaría a salvo. Soltando su extremidad y dejándola a observación de la femme, Optimus solo se quedó quieto a su lado, mientras miraba la reacción de su subordinada hacia la ayuda que habia brindado. Pero, Arcee solo se pasó sus dedos sobre la gaza que cubría su brazo, desde donde se doblaba, hasta su muñeca. Mantuvo el silencio entre ella y su líder, no sabía qué hacer, porque su trabajo para ayudarla no llego a su fin. De un momento a otro, aparto la mirada de su extremidad cubierta por la tela, hacia la esquina de su cuarto donde un charco de energon cubría el piso y se expandía hacia debajo de la puerta, exponiéndolo hacia los demás que podrían estar caminando por los pasillos.

"Yo me encargare de eso Arcee. Debes reposar" Interrumpió el mech observando en la misma dirección que ella. No quería que vuelva a mancharse de su sangre luego de lo que habia hecho todo lo posible para curarla y calmarla para que no vuelva a hacer lo mismo. Tomando un impulso sobre sus pies y popa, Prime se levanto de la litera y se arrodillo al piso manchado para empezar a limpiar el energon de Arcee, mientras que ella, se quedó en silencio sentada en la cama, cubriendo su brazo izquierdo sobre el derecho.

(Arcee P.V.O)

Optimus es muy afectivo hacia mí, estoy agradecida por lo que hizo para ayudarme. Aunque, esas cortadas que me hice solo es una parte de la verdadera tortura que me cause a mí misma desde que perdí a Cliff. Aun no sé si demostrárselo por mi bien, pero a la vez, pienso en la reacción que tendrá en ver lo que me eh echo. "Ira, enojo, decepción, o pensara que estoy volviéndome loca por lo que me hice." Aun no lo sé, pero tendrá que saberlo algún día.

Me levante de mi cama, aun agarrándome mi brazo engazado con mi servo izquierdo. Camine en silencio hacia mi baño privado y entre, esperando que Optimus haya notado mi acción y me siguiera para que viera la verdad.

(Autor P.V.O)

"¿Arcee?"

Prime habia notado la ausencia de su subordinada en el momento que dirigió su mirada a la litera y la vio vacía. Se impulsó arriba gracias a su rodilla y se acercó a la cama donde su amiga recargaba. No estaba. Su vista se reflejó en todo el cuarto, quería encontrarla y ver si todo estaba bien. Aunque la habitación no era muy grande para que una femme como se ella se escondiera. Lo único que había era la entrada, al lado derecho su cama y al izquierdo un escritorio con unas fotos de todo el equipo, y al final una pequeña puerta que conducía a su baño privado. El baño. Ahí está. Con ese pensamiento, Optimus camino hacia los aposentos primarios de su amiga e ingreso al lugar.

Justo en frente de él, Arcee se encontraba parada en frente de un gran espejo con decoraciones de copos de nieve en las esquinas, los cuales eran de color rosa y azul. Su mirada estaba en el reflejo de ella misma en el cristal, que expresaban un estado de shock hacia sí misma. Sus brazos estaban bien recto s a los costados de su tronco, y su servos estaban cerrados en puños.

"Arcee ¿Qué es lo que-" Prime ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta que quería saber, ya que luego de pronunciar esas 5 palabras, se quedó en estado de shock ante lo que se presentó inesperadamente ante él.

Durante las primeras 3 palabras, Arcee se dio la vuelta del espejo hacia él en un instante, revelando que estaba completamente desnuda arriba del abdomen, sin su armadura de pecho. Solo que eso no era lo único, si no que a partir de su arriba de su abdomen, tenía marcas de cortaduras por todas partes, cortaduras, cicatrices, manchas secas de energon y abolladuras de golpes que ella misma se hizo. Eso era perturbador para el mecanismo e anchos hombros, no solo ver casi desnuda a su subordinada, si no también, ver el dolor que se habia provocado a ella misma, por la pérdida de su compañero, que según ella era su culpa.

"Lo siento…" Susurro ella, al levantar sus manos y cubrir sus pechos fuera de la vista del Prime, se sentía avergonzada ante esta acción que le estada demostrando, pero tarde o temprano sabía que su fiel amigo se enteraría de la locura que se hizo así misma. Bajo su cabeza hacia el suelo, separando su mirada con la de su líder quien estaba aún en estado de shock. Sin embargo, su humillación llego a su fin cuando cayó de rodillas sobre el frio metal, colocándose de reverencia en el piso, con sus servos cubriendo su rostro, que estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas y sus brazos ocultaban la mayor parte de sus pechos.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar la mirada y ver a su amigo, de seguro está decepcionado de ella, o incluso estará pensando que se esta volviendo loca por las cosas que se está haciendo.

"Arcee…" En ese mismo instante, una presión se presentó en su espalda, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los hermosos ópticos azul zafiro de Optimus, observándola con una expresión de tristeza y confortabilidad. Con mucho cuidado, Optimus tomo los brazos de Arcee y la levanto del suelo, para acurrucarla de su pecho. En el contacto, la femina azul podía sentir la spark del mech que palpitaba fuertemente, tal vez por la sensación de su cuerpo casi desnudo con el de él o también por el temor y la sorpresa de enterarse delas acciones que su amiga hacía.

"No sé lo que me está pasando!" Grito, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Optimus. Para él sabía que era difícil esta situación, y más con un miembro más agregado a tu historial de la vida. Pero ella debía darse cuenta, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una locura total y que para seguir adelante, debe dejar el pasado en el pasado y continuar, y él se encargaría de ello.

"Ssssshhhh. Tranquila, todo está bien" Le dijo, acunando su cabeza entre su servo. "Estoy aquí Arcee. Todo va estar bien"

"N-no fue mi intención…. N-no lo fue…." Sollozo la femme, al tiempo que puso sus puños cerrados sobre el pecho del Prime, y dejó caer varias lagrimas d sus ópticos. Soltando finalmente su tristeza y desesperación a la luz, mientras se acurrucaba en el consuelo que Optimus le estaba demostrando.

"Y sé que no lo fue. Lo se…" Susurro el, colocando la cabeza de Arcee debajo de su cuello, mientras colocada su gran brazo sobre la espalda desnuda de la Autobot para darle calor y acariciaba sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

Optimus sostuvo a la pequeña femme en sus brazos todo el tiempo necesario hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron por completo y fue reemplazado por el silencio, ahora mismo él estaba sentado sobre su popa en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la pared cerca de la ducha, ya que este era el baño privado de Arcee, mientras que ella, se quedó muy dormida en el regazo de Prime, con sus manos bien colocadas sobre su pecho desnudo cubriéndolo y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de su líder, demostrando que no quería ser separada de él. Se tardó una hora más o menos, pero su amiga finalmente paso del terror y el miedo, a la paz y tranquilidad que se encontraba ahora en medio de su sueño.

El gran mecanismo abrió sus ópticos lentamente, solo para luego poder notar que Arcee también estaba despierta al igual que él, pero no dijo nada ya que la cabeza de la Autobot aún se mantenía acurrucada entre el pecho y el cuello del mech, pero sabía que estaba alerta por la luz que de sus ópticos brotaban e iluminaban un poco la oscuridad en la que ambos estaban rodeados.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto él.

"Estoy mejor, contigo a mi lado" Declaro ella, al tiempo que se acurruco más en su pecho para oír mejor su spark, era relajante y la hacía sentir segura, cosa que ya casi no sabría si volvería a encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir así desde que perdió a Cliffjumper.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos nuevamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir o pronunciar alguna palabra, ya que era obvio luego de todo lo que habia ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, ninguno quería separarse del otro, ya que para la Autobot azul era posible que este era su último momento de estar solo con el mech al que siempre habia amado. Pero aun así, Arcee sabía que no iba a quedarse recostada encima de Prime y todavía en su baño. Así que era momento de romper el embarazoso momento.

"Creo que…" Comenzó, apartando los brazos de Optimus fuera de su cuerpo. "… es mejor que volvamos adentro. Además, Ratchet podría necesitarte para-" La pequeña Autobot, no pudo terminar su aclaración, ya que su mano fue envuelta con el gran servo del Prime en la suya, eso provoco que Arcee levantara su vista y observara a su líder y amigo directamente a los ojos.

"Tú me necesitas más que él, no puedo dejarte sola sin no estar seguro de que no volverás a hacerte daño" Susurro el, al tiempo que se incorporó hacia la femme así que su postura era recta y dominante ante su subordinada. La femme azul, solo ignoro la preocupación que su amigo demostraba para no dejarla ir, pero para ella, sabía que este acto que hacia el uno al otro llevaría a una consecuencia que posiblemente el legendario Optimus Prime no se negaría. Eh incluso ella no se negaría, pero aun no era el momento para que eso llegue, por ahora estaba dolida por la pérdida de su amigo y casi hermano, así que no quería pensar e esas cosas.

"Me has dado en demostrar que todo lo eh ha pasado no tiene ninguna razón por la que esté involucrada conmigo. Gracias por todo Optimus. Eres un gran líder" Declaro la Autobot, al tiempo que se levantó del suelo y se puso sobre sus pedes nuevamente, para luego darse media vuelta e ingresar a su cuarto en busca de una armadura para cubrir su placa del pecho.

(En el interior)

Optimus siguió el consejo que su amiga le habia demostrado hace algunos segundos atrás, se levantó al igual que ella y entro en su habitación, donde se detuvo al lado de la puerta y observo directamente a Arcee sentada en la litera con sus piernas levantadas sobre su pecho y su brazo izquierdo masajeaba el derecho pasando su mano de arriba abajo sobre la gaza que lo cubría, mientras que su cabeza se mantenía recostada y tranquila hacia el frente, con la mirada clavada en las fotografías que estaban en su escritorio, las cuales eran sobre ella y todo el equipo Prime, incluyendo a su difundo aliado. Prime entendía en ese momento que ella necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, para reflexionar y pensar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en ese momento y que se diera cuenta que si seguía ese camino, tarde o temprano terminaría asesinándose sin razón. Así que respetaría su soledad por ahora. Al apartare de la compuerta, Optimus camino hacia la entrada de la habitación y activo el código para desbloquear la compuerta, cuando lo hizo la compuerta se deslizo revelando el pasillo vacío lleno de la luz de la base y el silencio que se presentaba.

"¿Segura que no necesitas nada?" Pregunto el gran mech al dirigir su atención a su subordinada, aunque ella solamente siguió su reacción hacia las fotografías, sin prestan la atención mínima del mecanismo.

"Estaré bien…" Susurro en voz ronca. Con esa declaración y reacción revelando que no quería tener más compañía, el líder Autobot se retiró de la habitación de su amiga y se dirigió al hangar principal, donde su otra tarea era ver en qué era lo que podría ayudar al médico en sus investigaciones acerca de la sustancia.

(Arcee P.V.O)

Después de todo lo que hizo para hacerme entrar en razón de que esto no es correcto, después de todas estas acciones que demostró para cuidarme y sanarme, ninguna tuvo éxito. Mi temor y mi culpa aún se ciernen sobre mí, causando que en mi interior, sienta que ya no puedo vivir en este mundo, sintiendo que estoy maldecida por el mismo Primus en que todo ser que llegue a amar como familiar o algo más, termine muerto por mi culpa. Sé que eso siempre pasa. Porque me han arrebata a todos seres queridos en esta vida. Primero mis padres, al tratar de protegerme para que sobreviva. Jeylex, una predacon que se sacrificó para evitar mi muerte en una batalla contra el enemigo. Tailgate, que fue asesinado por Airachnid para hacerme revelar unas malditas coordenadas de ataque que yo nunca supe. Cliffjumper, quien posiblemente sabía que era como un hermano para mí y sabían que eso era una debilidad. Y ahora, de seguro el próximo es… Optimus y no lo dudo, es el último Prime, nuestro líder, el enemigo más letal de Megatron y su bando, posiblemente el único que puede llevarnos a la victoria… Pero sin él, no podremos ser nada. Yo no podre ser nada. Él es todo lo que me queda ahora, no sé cómo ni porque, pero siento que ambos tenemos una conexión entre los dos, algo que habia sentido cuando Tailgate estaba vivo. Pero cuando murió lo perdió, hasta ahora.

Me levante de mi cama, aún estaba sin mi armadura, pero me sentía más cómoda así, porque cuando la tengo puesta, me lastima las marcas que me quedan del daño que me he hecho. Camine nuevamente hacia mi baño, donde habia estado allí la última vez con Optimus. Al entrar, lo que vi directamente fue el espejo donde podía ver todas mis heridas en un aspecto completo y claro. Me quede al frente del cristal, mis servos estaban a os costados de mi cuerpo y mi observación se fue a las cortaduras que tenía en mi hombro, esa fue la primera marca que me hice hace unos dos días atrás. Levante mi brazo que estaba cubierto con la gaza y con la palma de mi mano la coloque en frente del espejo tapando por completo mi pecho en el reflejo del vidrio. Me observe a mí misma durante unos minutos, observando que casi todo de mí se estaba perdiendo, las marcas que la tortura me dejo solo hicieron que mi desesperación regresara. Si no hubiera dejado a Cliff ir solo a esa exploración estaría ahora mismo a mi lado! Estaría vivo! Estaría ayudándonos en esta maldita guerra!

(Autor P.V.O)

"! NO ¡" Grito la Autobot, dando un fuerte puñetazo al cristal lo que provoco que se rompiera en mil pedazos, los cuales cayeron al suelo y se esparcieran alrededor de la femme. Ella solo se quedó en estado de shock, mientras que sus manos se mantenían apretados en puños y su expresión era muy clara que demostraba ira pura. Bajo la mirada al suelo, donde los pequeños pedazos de cristal rotos reflejaban su imagen en todas partes. Se agacho hacia el suelo y con su brazo sano, levanto un vidrio que estaba manchado con su energon cuando lo rompió con su servo y lo acerco hacia su rostro.

"Cliff…" Susurro, al deslizar el fragmente en su cachete lentamente para sentir el dolor, dejando una cicatriz en toda su mejilla, de la cual estaba empezando a brotar energon que se deslizaba en toda su cara. (La cicatriz es igual a la que Airachnid le hizo en el episodio 12: Predatory)

"Ahora estoy sufriendo como tu Cliff, ¿Ahora podemos estar a mano?" Pregunto, en un tono que parecía un poco sicópata, ya que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que su mirada estaba concentrada en el estante fuera del baño, donde estaban las fotografías de su ex amigo. Aunque, su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció por el sentimiento del dolor que sentía sobre la cortadura, no fue lo suficientemente dolorosa para gritar o enloquecer, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar soltar una lagrima. Se llevó sus rodillas sobre su pecho desnudo y el rodeo con sus brazos, mientras que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su extremidad izquierda. Tenía sus ópticos cerrados y las lágrimas caían lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y mojar los pedazos de cristal que la rodeaban por completo.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciéndome?" Se dijo a si misma al levantar su mirada hacia adelante y observar las fotos.

"No debes culparte por las cosas que el destino tiene enmendado para cada uno de nosotros… Lo que le paso a Cliffjumper y Tailgate fue porque su tiempo de llegar a su fin lo propuso antes de que sufrieran más. Nunca fue tu culpa, así que no debes hacer esta clase de cosas…." La voz de Optimus se volvió a escuchar en su mente, solo que esta vez se escuchaba más lenta y calmada. Estaría decepcionado verla otra vez en esta situación y probablemente más preocupado ya que ella misma estaba volviéndose a lastimar por una locura.

Levantándose del piso en un paso lento y triste, se puso nuevamente su armadura del pecho que estaba en un estante donde habia unas toallas y camino dentro de su cuarto, donde se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y comenzó su camino hacia el hangar principal para que el viejo medico arregle su nueva cicatris.

(Hangar Principal)

"Indica que es una mezcla de energon en mal estado y peste cybonica, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que logro traer a Cliff a la vida otra vez" Comento el médico, mientras observaba la sustancia a través de su microscopio. Justo al lado izquierdo de él, estaba el líder Autobot con los brazos cruzados, observando a su viejo amigo haciendo su trabajo.

"Me parece que la investigación sobre nuestra sustancia, tomara más tiempo de lo esperado para poder descubrir cuál es su síntoma que trae a la vida a los Autobots muertos" Comento el mech, aun estando en su estado habitual.

"Si tuviera el equipo correcto solo tomaría unos días, pero gracias a Bulkhead esto podría llevarme semanas…" Se quejó Ratchet al apartar sus ópticos del aparato y mirar a su amigo. "Pero me alegro de algo en realidad ¿Sabes?"

"y, ¿Cuál sería esa acción que te pone de buen humos Ratchet?" Pregunto el enorme mech rojo mirando a su viejo amigo, mientras desenvolvía sus brazos y los colocaba a los lados de su cadera. Eso fue lo que indico al mecanismo blanco y naranja para proseguir con su felicidad:

"Gracias a esta investigación, os humanos no podrán venir aquí por un tiempo, ya que el ambiente está un poco infectado por el olor de nuestro líquido. Este lugar estará en silencio por-"El medico se quedó en estado de shock teniendo su mirada en el pasillo. El líder Autobot no tenía ni idea de lo que su buen amigo estaba viendo para que actuara así, pero al dirigir su observación a donde Ratchet miraba con asombro, rápidamente reacciono a diferencia de el.

"Arcee!" Grito el Autobot rojo, al correr hacia la femme que estaba apoyada en el marco de la entrada de la sala. Ella tenía varias manchas de energon en su pierna derecha mientras que en la izquierda solo cortaduras donde brotaban pequeñas gotas, eso fue provocado por sentarse en el suelo sobre los vidrios rotos. En su brazo que estaba envuelto con la gaza que Optimus le cubrió, estaba mojado con su sangre vital que se deslizaba hacia el suelo y su servo izquierdo estaba cubierto por el líquido azul, ya que fue con ese que rompió el cristal de su baño privado. Y en su rostro, una gran cortadura de la cual, un hilo de energon se esparcía desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, para luego acumularse y caer al suelo.

Nuevamente, como lo hizo en sus aposentos, Optimus la empujo contra la pared otra vez, teniéndola agarrada desde sus hombros y su mirada bien clavada en la suya.

"¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres asesinarte?!" Le grito. Aumentando su agarre en el cuerpo de su subordinada, aunque ella solo reacciono en un grito ahogado en su garganta, la acción que el Prime le estaba haciendo la estaba lastimando y muy gravemente.

"Optimus detente!" Intervino el médico, al poner su servo en el hombro de su amigo y empujarlo lejos de su paciente. "Luego la regañas por lo que hizo, ahora lo importante es curarla" Declaro, al tiempo que puso su mirada en la femme que aún se mantenía apoyada contra la pared. Coloco su servo izquierdo en su hombro y juntos caminaron hacia la bahía médico, mientras que el Prime, se mantuvo quieto observando a los seres que se alejaban.

(En La Bahía)

"Y, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" Pregunto el mech blanco y naranja, al tiempo que mojaba un trapo con una sustancia de color verde limón.

"Con un vidrio roto…" Respondió Arcee, su mirada se concentraba en el suelo, ya que su vergüenza la dominaba para que evite levantar su vista hacia su amigo.

"¿El cual vino de…?"

"Rompí el espejo de mi baño, levante un pedazo y… simplemente me corte"

"Ya veo…" Susurro para sí mismo el doctor, al caminar hacia la femina con el pañuelo mojado entre sus manos. "Déjame verte, Arcee. S para curarte tranquila" Continuo, al colocar dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de la Autobot y levantar su mirada para observarla. Con mucha delicadeza, deslizo el trapo sobe la cortadura de su mejilla y fue frotándola una y otra vez, hasta que el energon fue manchándose en el pañuelo dejando solo la cortadura intacta y desinfectada en su rostro. Arcee, solo se mantuvo quieta y sin decir ninguna palabra ante la acción que el medico hacía, no quería entrar en detalle porque lo habia echo, hace cuánto y esas cosas. No podía explicar su motivo, ni siquiera a Optimus, sabía que él se encontraba afuera de la sala, esperando a que Ratchet diera la orden de que podía entrar, pero ella no quería hablar con el ahora, se sentía avergonzada y también con temor de que la volviera a regañar y maltratar como lo hizo hace unos minutos. Eso era a lo que tenía mayor miedo.

"Listo" Declaro, el mecanismo sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Ahora, vamos a tener que hacerte una pequeña cirugía para arreglar eso…" Dijo apuntando a su cortada de la mejilla "Y luego comenzaremos a soldar lo de tus piernas" Finalizo. Volvió su mirada haca el estante donde estaban sus herramientas y tomo entre sus manos un soldador seguido con otras cosas que Arcee no conocía lo que eran, de seguro para ayudarla a arreglar su mejilla.

"Comencemos con tu cicatriz de tu rostro ¿De acuerdo?"

"Muy bien" Dijo la paciente al recostarse en la litera donde se encontraba sentada y cerrar los ópticos para que pudiera comenzar su labor…

(Optimus P.V.O)(Pasillo, Fuera De La Bahía)

No puedo creer que volviera a hacer esas acciones. ¿Por qué no puede comprender que eso podría llegar a matarla? Después de todo lo que hice para hacerla entrar en razón, después de todo lo que le dije, pareciera que no significo nada.

Ahora mismo las emociones que ciento hacia los actos que mi segunda al mando está cometiendo son: Preocupación, ante los actos que posiblemente haga en el futuro y sin darme cuenta como esas cortadas de ahora. Temor, si continua así, terminara muerta sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto o incluso puedo ser yo quien la encuentre sin vida. No! No quiero ni imaginarme eso. Siento también algo de enojo a lo que Arcee está haciendo, después de todo lo que hice para evitar que continúe con esta depresión, no sirve de nada. No puedo estar al tanto de que es lo que hace en su cuarto o que es lo que lo que hará cuando lo este. Podría aumentar su culpa hacia sí misma, y eso es lo que no quiero que pase, porque podría motivarla a seguir con su tortura.

A menos que…

(Arcee P.V.O)(Bahía Médica)

"Arcee…"

La voz de Ratchet se escuchó en mis receptores de audio, eso me obligo a activar nuevamente mis ópticos hacia la luz, aunque me segaba, pero que importa.

"¿Ratchet?" Pregunte, aún estaba algo dormida por el sedante que Ratchet me coloco para empezar con la cirugía. Al abrirlos completamente, no dude en ver que el viejo bot estaba en la computadora escribiendo algo que no podía leer. Me encorve y observe mis piernas, antes estaban completamente cortadas y manchadas de energon, pero ahora, eran como si no me hubiera pasado nada. Levante mi servo y con él me toque mi mejilla donde me corte con el vidrio, estaba cubierta con una pequeña gaza como cuando Optimus me cubrió el brazo. Sin duda Ratchet no ha perdido su toque.

Retire mis piernas de la litera y las asenté sobre el suelo, para luego pararme completamente sobre mi peso, aún estaba un poco mareada y eso provoco que colocara mis manos en la litera para ayudarme en mi equilibrio, era difícil, pero sabía que podía caminar hacia mi cuarto y allí podría descansar en paz.

"Ratchet…" Llame la atención de mi amigo para informarle de mis planes, cuando tenía su atención proseguí. "Iré a mi cuarto para descansar ¿No hay ningún problema?" Pregunte. Al parecer el médico no le agrado la idea al ver su expresión, done reflejaba disgusto.

(Autor P.O.V.)

"Acabas de salir de una cirugía y quieres salir de una vez, sin antes descansar!" Se apartó de su trabajo y camino hacia ella. Puso un servo derecho en su hombro y la empujo otra vez dentro de la litera. "Mis órdenes son que te quedes aquí y reposes para que recuperes las fuerzas perdidas, te quedaras aquí toda la noche para que pueda estar alerta por si tus heridas vuelven a abrirse ¿Entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo Ratchet, pero… quiero estar sola en mi cuarto. Te prometo que si me ocurre algo te mantendré informado. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?" Suplico la femme. Ratchet se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Arcee siempre era una de sus pacientes que hacía todo lo que él decía, aparte de Optimus. Pero era algo un poco raro de que quiera volver a sus aposentos. Además ¿Cómo lo haría?

"Y, ¿Cómo podrías llegar hasta allá? Tus piernas aún no tiene la fuerza para caminar" Declaro el medico cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y teniendo su mirada fija en la femina azul. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder:

"Cárgame…" Dijo ella, al abrir sus brazos hacia el mech como un sparkling lo haría con su padre. Eso le dio un gran impacto al Autobot blanco y naranja, ya que nunca ella y ningún bot le habia pedido ese favor en su vida y jamás creyo que el primero que seria, iba a ser la única femme a la que la consideraba casi como su hija. Por supuesto se opuso un poco ante esa idea, ya que tal vez los demás si lo vieran, posiblemente pensarían en que el mecanismo más gruñón y cascarrabias del equipo, tenga una debilidad.

"Ya estoy muy viejo para eso, Arcee." Respondió.

"No seas tacaño Ratchet! Por favor. Sabes que no le tengo confianza a nadie aquí más que a ti y Optimus, y como él no está aquí. Eres el único al que pediría esto, por favor" Suplico la femina, dando una tierna mirada a su amigo en frente de ella. Ratchet al mirarla y ver su necesidad de salir del lugar, sabía que no tenía opción más que aceptar el favor que le habia pedido.

"Muy bien" Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Acercándose a la camilla donde la femme se encontraba reposando, Ratchet coloco una de sus manos debajo de las rodillas de la Autobot, mientras que la otra la coloco en la espalda de la femina y así la levanto en el aire.

"¿Lista?" Pregunto el médico.

"Lista" Y con eso, Ratchet cargo a Arcee hasta el pasillo de su habitación.

**Listo! Por fin de nuevo a la actualidad jeje**

**El proximo capitulo lo publicare en unos momentos, tal como prometi y como soy buena persona, cumplo mis promesas ;)**

**Nos vemos en unos inutos o horas, lo qeu tarde en corregir y subir el otro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como loprometi, he aqui el capitulo 2, bueno nose si esta bonito para leerlo pero lo dejo para que lo lean de todas formas si es que quieren**

**Comenzemos...**

I Dont Care

Chapter 2

(Pasillos De La Base)

"Gracias Ratchet" Agradeció la femme azul cromado, al sentir que su fiel amigo la bajaba lentamente hacia el suelo sobre sus pedes. El doctor, solo le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar nuevamente hacia el hangar principal para poder terminar su investigación que habia dejado incompleta.

Arcee tras ver la partida de su amigo y verlo doblar la esquina, rápidamente escribió su contraseña en el teclado de acceso y al escuchar el sonido de afirmación de parte de la puerta, entro en sus aposentos.

Adentro, todo estaba oscuro la única luz que se reflejaba en el cuarto, era de una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la esquina, donde brotaba la luz de la luna llena que se ponía en el cielo. La femina azul camino lentamente hacia su litera con la mirada pegada al suelo, ya que la oscuridad nublaba su vista. Al llegar, se recostó lentamente sobre la suave tela que lo cubría y cerro sus ópticos a la espera de caer en la recarga. Espero varios en querer recoger el sueño, pero no podía. Se sentía extraña, como si no estuviera sola en la intimidad de su cuarto, como si pudiera sentir la mirada de alguien en ella, como si…. Alguien más estuviera aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sobre sus instintos, Arcee se levantó de golpe afuera de su cama y encendió el interruptor de la luz para iluminar las tinieblas que la rodeaban. Para la sorpresa de la femina, sus instintos de que estaba siendo observada no estaban mal, ya que cuando la luz fue revelada, encontró a su líder sentado sobre una silla en la esquina de su cuarto, inclinado hacia adelante con sus servos sobre sus rodillas, observándola muy atentamente con una mirada neutra en su rostro. Para cuando el enorme titán se recompuso con la espalda recta y continuando vigilándola, Arcee se desmayó sobre el suelo inconsciente por la gran sorpresa que se llevó.

Optimus no perdió tiempo en salir rápidamente de la silla y auxiliar a la femme desmayada en el piso. Colocando uno de sus grandes servos detrás de la espalda de su amiga y la otra en sus muslos, Prime la levanto del duro piso y la recostó sobre su litera, donde reposo su cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo lo coloco sobre el acolchado de la cama.

"¿Qué sucedió?!" La voz de Ratchet en un instante se escuchó en toda la habitación y lo cual medio asusto a Optimus quien estaba poniendo el cuerpo de la femme en una posición más cómoda. El médico no perdió tiempo en querer saber porque el Prime actuaba de esa manera hacia lo que sea que estaba colocando en la litera, así rápidamente entro en el cuarto de Arcee y cuando la vio inconsciente sobre su cama se dirigió al gran mech azul y rojo con una expresión de disgusto.

"¿Qué le hiciste Optimus?" Pregunto irritado.

"Solo se sobresaltó cuando me vio en su habitación, eso es todo" Respondió el Prime, al apartarse lejos de la femme para que Ratchet pudiera escanearla. "No era mi intención hacer que se desmayara" Finalizo en tono algo avergonzado.

"Y en primer lugar: ¿Por qué estabas en su habitación?" Pregunto de la nada el medico al desviar su vista de la femme al enorme mecanismo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. El al escuchar la duda que su viejo amigo le acababa de preguntar, solo bajo su mirada hacia el suelo por unos segundos.

"Yo-" Pero Optimus no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Arcee en ese instante empezó a moverse y reaccionar ante el cuidado que Ratchet le estaba dando. Para cuando el líder Autobot dio un paso al frente hacia la litera, los ojos de la pequeña Autobot se activaron nuevamente y se dirigieron a él.

"

Arcee, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

La femme solo parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta que le hizo, luego de aclarar su vista se incorporó y saco sus piernas fuera de la cama para pararse en sí misma.

"Creo…" Comenzó al frotarse la frente con su servo izquierdo. "Creo que estoy bien. Solo fue un golpe" Afirmo. Los dos mech se miraron entre sí, al parecer no sabía que se habia desmayado, pero no era momento de declarar las cosas. Ratchet al ver que su pequeña estrella se encontraba bien por ahora, le dio una señal de que debía retirarse ya que Optimus debía explicarle porque estaba en su habitación y además de ello, Arcee le debía explicaciones acerca de porque se habia echo esas cortaduras.

"Muy bien…" Comenzó. "Si necesitas algo, Arcee, solo avísame. Estaré en la bahía si necesitas ayuda con algo" Dijo el médico Autobot, al caminar hacia la puerta de salida junto con Arcee pisándole los talones. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y el viejo mech se retiró de la habitación de vuelta a su trabajo, mientras que la femme se quedó parada al lado del marco de la puerta y desvió su mirada a su líder, quien estaba de pie cerca de su cama.

"Mis intenciones no eran causarte un ataque para que te desmayaras, Arcee. Me disculpo por no haberte informado que estaba aquí" Se disculpó el líder Autobot.

"Está bien, Optimus. Acepto tus disculpas. Pero creo que es hora de descansar, así que, te pediría que salgas de mi cuarto por favor. Estoy muy cansada" Declaro la pequeña Autobot, al tiempo que abrió nuevamente la puerta y le hizo una señal de que lo invitaba a salir. Aunque él, solo se quedó quieto y la mirada en ella antes de declarar sus planes:

"Me temo que no puedo arriesgarme a que continúes con las acciones que haces en señal de tortura hacia ti misma, Arcee. Veo que mi obligación como líder es asegurarme de que todos mis soldados estén en buenas condiciones para la lucha contra Megatron, así que me quedare aquí, para asegurarme de que no te hagas más daño y-"

"Espera, espera, espera!" Intervino la Autobot al cerrar la puerta de golpe y empezar a caminar hacia su amigo. "Estas diciendo: ¿Que te quedaras toda la noches aquí, vigilándome de que no vuelva a lastimarme?" El Prime simplemente dio una inclinación de cabeza al escuchar la luda de la femme. "¿Quién te crees que eres al invadir mi privacidad?!" Grito furiosa.

"Por si más bien recuerdo, yo soy tu líder, Arcee. Y soy yo quien decreto las ordenes, y mí orden ahora, es asegurarme de que dejes de torturarte a ti misma y comprendas que la muerte de Cliffjumper no fue a causa tuya" Respondió el enorme mech, entrecerrando sus ojos a la vista de su subordinada. Al igual que ella, él estaba muy enojado con ella, no solo porque traiciono su confianza que le tenía, sino también por le echo de la forma en la que le estaba hablando.

"Respeto eso, Prime. Pero entiende… ya olvide esa idea y ahora todo está bien para mí, así que no necesitas quedarte aquí para vigilarme como una niñera, puedes confiar en mi"

"Confié en ti. Y lo que me entere luego de eso, es verte toda herida de nuevo en la sala de medicina. No me arriesgare en volver a cometer ese error" Finalizo el Prime, al cruzar sus brazos sobre su gran pecho, teniendo sus ópticos a la vista de su aliada en frente de él. Arcee por otra parte, solo se quedó con los brazos puestos en su cadera, sin apartar la vista de su líder hacia ella.

"¿Ósea que violaras mi privacidad solo para asegurarte en saber que no me cortare o me hare esas heridas de nuevo? ¿En serio? Optimus por favor…" Lo miro con una expresión de tristeza mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho. "Sé que cometí un error al volver a hacer esas acciones, pero te juro que ahora estoy entrando en razón acerca de lo de Cliff y te puedo asegurar que ahora todo volverá a la normalidad" Afirmo la femme. Optimus por un breve minuto dudo acerca de lo que su amiga y aliada habia declarado en ese instante, sabía que era de confianza y posiblemente ahora estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero solo para estar seguro de que abandonaría esas acciones, tenía que proseguir sobre su obligación.

"Mi decisión está tomada Arcee. Y no la cambiare por nada al respecto" Dijo el líder Autobot. La segunda al mando del equipo, simplemente rodo sus ojos en señal de disgusto y se recostó de golpe sobre su litera, cubriéndose la cara con sus dos servos mientras que sus piernas colgaban en la orilla de la cama.

"Entonces, ¿Me tendrás vigilada como tu mascota, para asegurarte de que no haga travesuras?" Pregunto en un tono medio burlón, al tiempo que se quitó sus manos de su rostro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al enorme mecanismo que estaba de pie al frente de ella. Él solo inclino de nuevo su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Bueno…." Comenzó la femina. "Creo que es tiempo de descansar ¿No crees?" Declaro, al tiempo que levanto sus piernas y las recostó sobre su cama de recarga.

"Así parece" Afirmo el Prime.

"Entonces, buenas noches" Termino de decir Arcee, antes de apagar el interruptor de la luz, para que la oscuridad vuelva a invadir el cuarto.

(Arcee P.V.O.)

Luego de que me recostara en mi cama y acomodarme en una posición más cómoda, cerré mis ojos en busca de alguna señal de querer recargar en paz, mientras meditaba en las cosas que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás. Optimus tenía razón en decir que esas acciones posiblemente me llevarían a mi muerte, es cierto, porque si continuo a así, la depresión y la culpa posiblemente me lleven a agarrar un arma más peligrosa y usarla contra mí, tal vez no sea mala idea. No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Jamás haría esas tales cosas y todo esto que me eh hecho hasta ahora no son tan graves, solo son cortadas y nada más, pero al parecer para mi líder no es tan simple como lo veo yo, tiene razón, tengo que dejar de actuar así y seguir adelante.

Mis ideas sobre esa clase de tema, cada vez se ponían más aburridos para mí, tan aburrido que ya sentía que el sueño y el cansancio estaban llegando hacia mí. Sin embargo, algo me mantenía despierta e incómoda mientras quería descansar y no tenía duda de que era lo que impedía eso: Optimus me estaba observando desde una esquina de mi habitación. O seguramente se durmió antes que yo.

Como estaba dormida de un costado mirando hacia la pared, no podía ver el resto de mi cuarto, así que levante mi cabeza hacia arriba y observe por encima de mi hombro mi habitación que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad. Mi vista se fue aclarando y adaptando a la oscurana, lo cual me permitía poder ver mis cosas. Lo primero que vi fue mi escritorio, donde estaban mis fotos del equipo y los humanos. Luego de eso, vi la puerta que conducía a mi baño privado, eso me hace acuerdo que no he limpiado el vidrio roto que quebré. Ah mañana lo limpiare. Y finalmente, lo vi. La sombra de un gran mecanismo sentado sobre una silla en la esquina de la sala, justo al lado de mi puerta, observándome con esos bellos ópticos azul zafiro que me hacían acuerdo a Cliff. Pareciera como si estuviera al tanto de todo, ya que se encontraba inclinado hacia delante con sus servos sobre sus rodillas y la luz de sus ojos se notaba entre toda mi cuarto, como un animal acecha a su presa. Sinceramente me daba un poco de miedo, ya que me miraba con una expresión neutra y dominante, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. No le di importancia, así que recosté mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y trate de dormir otra vez.

(Optimus P.V.O.)

Al parecer mi presencia estando vigilándola hace que se sienta algo nerviosa en mi opinión, pero no es de mi importancia. No puedo dejarla sola, sabiendo que podría hacer algo indebido mientras este descansando, no puedo volver a permitir que mi segunda al mando se torture así misma por algo que no fue y jamás será su culpa. No descansare hasta ver que ella ya este durmiendo en paz, para yo también pueda recargar también.

(Arcee P.V.O.)

Ok, esto se escuchara raro, pero hasta este momento puedo sentir la mirada de Optimus clavada en mí, se siente raro, pero también divertido. La duda que tengo sí, es que a qué hora él va a dormir también, posiblemente esté tan cansado como yo y necesite recargar mucho. Pero como dijo el: tiene que vigilarme como si fuera mi niñera. Si claro. Ok esto ya es suficiente, no puedo dormir, sabiendo que está observando cada movimiento que hago, y quien sabrá si no se está reflejando en otras cosas…

(Autor P.V.O.)

"Ya basta!" Grito la femme al levantarse de golpe, fuera de su cama de recarga y encender el botón de la luces nuevamente. "No puedo ni siquiera dormir, sabiendo que estas observando todo lo que hago. Te soy sincera eso me espanta"

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga para evitarte esa vergüenza?" Pregunto el mecanismo al levantarse de la silla.

"Fuera!" Declaro Arcee, al poner su servo izquierdo sobre su cadera y el otro señalando la puerta de salida. Estaba muy molesta ante la idea de que su líder se quedara en su cuarto toda la noche, esperando que no hiciera ninguna estupidez como las anteriores veces. El líder Autobot no hico ninguna señal de aprobación ante la petición de su amiga, solo se quedó parado al frente de la silla, antes de hablar:

"Esa no es una opción, Arcee. Me prometí a mí mismo hacerme cargo e ti, observando en todo momento para asegurarme de tu bienestar, aun sabiendo que no estás de acuerdo con ello. Me quedare, aunque te plazca o no"

Arcee soltó un gruñido de desaprobación ante la orden que Optimus dijo. Le gustaba la idea de que le tenía alguna preocupación hacia ella, pero la mirada que le daba al tratar de descansar mientras que la observaba.

"Bien… ¿Quieres asegurarte de que no hare ninguna estupidez mientras estés durmiendo? Duerme conmigo entonces" Dijo la femina Autobot, al señalar su litera lo suficientemente grande para que ambos duerman allí. Al parecer esa aclaración que su subordinada dijo, causo que el Prime se quedara en estado de shock ante la idea. ¿Dormir con su aliada? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Juntos? Eso podría traer ciertas acciones que no quiere que suceda con ella ya que está en malas condiciones por sus heridas. Aunque lo quería.

No rechaza en que en algunas ocasiones se ha imaginado estar reposando en su litera, con Arcee durmiendo en su pecho mientras se recuperaba de una hermosa noche que habían compartido o incluso se le ha venido a la mente verla debajo de él, mientras la reclamaba una y otra vez, causando que la Autobot gritara su nombre mientras sobrecargaba con el dentro de ella. Su sueño en toda la vida, era acabar esta maldita guerra que evito que tuviera una vida normal. Poder formar una familia en un ambiente libre de muerte y pérdidas y más que todo… poder formar esa familia con la amada femme que habia elegido como pareja de toda la vida y esa femme perfecta para él era Arcee. Una guerrera que habia demostrado ser leal hacia su bando, aun cuando tuvo que traicionar a su hermana para seguir a su líder, una joven que aunque ha vivido en este ambiente desde sparkling no se ha negado en seguir adelante y apoyar a su equipo, pero ahora que la muerte de su amigo Cliffjumper se ha puesto en su camino, eso podría ser la causa de su final.

"¿Y bien?"

El sonido de la voz de su subordinada lo interrumpió e sus pensamientos, causando que el Prime volviera a la realidad. Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, donde encontró a la pequeña Autobot observando, esperando alguna respuesta que habia echo ante su opinión.

"En mi opinión, creo que esa es la opción más recomendable para que ambos estemos a gusto. Para que no te sientas incomoda ante mi presencia cerniéndose sobre ti y para mí, tener más en cuenta sobre tus acciones en la oscuridad"

"Bien" Dijo la Autobot, antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia su litera, con Optimus siguiéndola detrás. Al llegar, el Prime se recostó sobre la plataforma, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y su cabeza en dirección hacia su amiga que entraba y se recostaba al lado de él. Arcee se acomodó de un costado, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del Prime y sus rodillas estaban entrelazadas con las de él. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio desde ese instante cuando sintieron la unión de sus cuerpos con el otro. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ambos seres, que resguardaban en la comodidad y la busca de sueño para poder dormir, sin embargo ninguno estaba teniendo éxito al querer agarrar la recargar ya que aunque ahora no se sentían incomodos ante la presencia del otro, ahora se mantenían ansioso por el contacto y tacto que sus cuerpos sentían.

"Buenas noches Optimus…" Susurro la Autobot, al tiempo que se acurruco más hacia el cuerpo del mech y cerro sus ojos.

"Descansa Arcee" Respondió el, observándola muy detenidamente todo su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, el aun no iba a descansar, no hasta que ella hubiera caído en el sueño primero, para que este seguro que no se escaparía e hiciera las acciones que el trataba de evitar.

(Optimus P.V.O.)(Madrugada 4:56 P.M.)

"Cliff…."

Pude escuchar esa voz en mis receptores de nuevo, y no dude en saber al instante de quien se trataba. Lentamente active mis ópticas para observar de la voz que se escuchaba como llorando, mi visión estaba nublada ya que no podía ver entre la oscuridad, pero con el tiempo todo se volvió visible y me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mire hacia un costado de la cama, solo para encontrarme con Arcee recostada en mi hombro mientras que su cuerpo estaba acurrucada entre el hueco de mi brazo y mi tronco. A la expresión de que la podía ver, estaba llorando en sueños, ya que unas cuantas gotas de energon salían de sus ojos y caían sobre mi pecho, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños temblando como si estuvieran hirviendo de ira o de tristeza.

"Cliff…" Dijo en una voz quebrada y ronca. Pareciera como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

"Arcee…" Dije, al colocar una de mis manos en su hombro y empezar a agitarla lentamente para que pudiera despertarse. Mi objetivo de que reaccionara y abriera sus ópticos dio resultado cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía. Parecía asustada, ya que aún dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas en mi pecho, eso me dio el motivo para enderezarme y abrazarla para que pudiera deshacer su tristeza.

"Tranquila Arcee… estoy aquí"

Arcee solo siguió sollozando en mi pecho, ese sueño al parecer fue demasiado fuerte como para hacerla entrar en razón, de que lo que habia pasado allí, no era ni fue real. Su voz, de la nada la escuche en mis audios, fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi subordina estaba con la vista levantada, observándome.

"Lo volví a ver Optimus… pero é-él, él…" Apoyo su frente en mi cuello, cerrando sus ojos y siguió: "Él me decía que fue mi culpa. Decía que debí ser a quien hubiera muerto, para que mi maldición no pudiera asesinar a otro!"

No pude hacer nada ante esas palabras que dijo a través del llanto, su agonía y culpabilidad hacia sí misma la hacía entrar en una etapa que posiblemente era llamado: Locura. Oí hablar de ello en una conversación con la Sra. Darvi y el agente especial F. se trata de un impulso ante la reacción, que se pierde el control de nuestras acciones y nos impulsan a cometer actos imprudentes hacia sí mismo o hacia los demás. Arcee estaba entrando en esa etapa, a causa de la perdida de uno de mis soldados, mi temor es que de un día pa otro sus actos que ha estado cometiendo le cuesten su vida a causa de ello, es por eso, que decidí observarla cada momento que pase, para tratar de impedir sus acciones e intentar de que la haga reaccionar antes de que sea demasiado tarde….

(Autor P.V.O.) (En La Mañana 9:22 A.M.)

El enorme titán finalmente despertó después de tantas horas que trato de hacer que Arcee se durmiera nuevamente. Estaba cansado, pero aun así, eso no le impidió que activara sus ópticos nuevamente para ver la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación donde estaba descansando. Solo que tras abrió los ojos y dirigir su mirada al lado derecho de la litera para encontrarse con Arcee, algo faltaba… y era la femina azul que no estaba allí.

En un movimiento brusco Prime se levantó rápidamente fuera de la cama y empezó a ver cada sector del cuarto para buscar a su amiga, busco en el baño privado de la Autobot, donde aún habían los cristales rotos del espejo tirados por todo el piso, pero no habia ninguna señal de ella. Para cuando regreso al cuarto, creyo que ella habia vuelto, pero al detenerse al lado de la puerta del baño y detallar la habitación nuevamente. Nada. Todo estaba desierto y tranquilo, sin señal alguna de su aliada. Con un paso lento y sereno, camino lejos del sector del baño y se acercó a la compuerta para poder salir y buscarla en la base, pero antes de colocar el código de acceso para poder abrirla, encontró una nota pegada e la pared arriba del teclado. Optimus tomo el papel ente sus anchos dedos y lo aparto de la pared, para luego empezar a leerlo. Era una nota de Arcee:

"_Optimus_

_Prime, probablemente me estés buscando y te estés preguntando en donde este. Bueno, desde que tuve ese sueño he tenido el temor en que vuelva a tener esa pesadilla que se cruza en mi mente una y otra vez, y con la cual, ya no puedo ni siquiera dormir sin tener el miedo en que volverá a mis memorias. Luego de que trataste de calmarme y nos recostamos de nuevo, no pude conseguir el sueño luego de eso, no quería que te desvelaras a causa mía, por eso fingí haberme dormido para que tú lo hagas. Fue muy fácil esperar a que te quedaras dormido profundamente, para luego retirarme y pensar en mis acciones._

_En la mañana iré a recoger a Jack para llevarlo a la escuela, volveré a medidas de la tarde, no sé exactamente a qué hora, así que no puedo prometer nada._

_Att: Arcee"_

Para cuando Optimus termino de leer la nota, simplemente la dejo sobre la litera de la femme y se dirigió al hangar principal, donde preguntaría sobre la posición de Arcee, para poner en fin sus dudas y ver si la femme estaba diciendo la verdad.

(Pasillos De La Base)

El líder Autobot, como conducta habitual de cada día, camino en un paso tranquilo y sereno en su camino hacia el hangar donde Ratchet de seguro continuaba con los estudios de la sustancia que habían encontrado en Cliffjumper. Al doblar la esquina fuera del pasillo de los cuartos del equipo Prime, Optimus encontró a Bulkhead y Bumblebee, parados en medio del pasillo, a la opinión de él, el antiguo Wrecker estaba hablando sobre algo, mientras que el explorador amarillo tomaba mucha atención. La intención del mech rojo y azul no era interrumpirlos en su conversación que ambos tenían, pero la intriga sobre saber el estado de su aliada le obligo a hacerlo. Así que se acercó a ellos. Los mechs se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su comandante así que lo saludaron:

"Buenos días jefe bot" Dijo el camión verde en señal de respeto.

/Buen día señor / Declaro el mech amarillo al darse vuelta y ver a su líder de frente. Optimus solo les dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de decir lo que quería saber:

"Mis disculpas por intervenir en su charla, pero, ¿Algunos de ustedes tiene idea de donde Arcee se dirigió esta mañana?"

Ambos mecanismos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose que era tan importante que Optimus tenía que decirle a su amiga en estos momentos. No sospecharon nada inusual, aunque ambos pudieron notar que en la expresión que su líder demostraba, era el cansancio y la preocupación. ¿Sería hacia Arcee? No lo sabían, así que decidieron contestar:

"No sabría decirte exactamente, Optimus. No hace mucho yo salí de mi habitación y no la vi desde hace un buen rato. No me sentía muy bien y por eso me quede y le pedi a Bee que llevara a Miko a la escuela" Dijo Bulkhead. Esa respuesta no obtuvo ningún alivio en el pensamiento del Prime, ya que no demostraba si la carta que encontró de su subordinada decía la verdad.

/Bueno en mi opinión yo la vi esta mañana, aproximadamente como a la a.m.…/ Respondió seguido Bumblebee, al mirar a su líder directo a los ojos, cuando obtuvo su atención prosiguió. /Como la hora de recoger a los niños para llevarlos a la escuela se acercaba, salí de mi habitación y la encontré en la bodega de energon, bebiendo unos cubos. Le pregunte que si quería que la acompañara a recoger a Jack, pero ella me dijo que él se habia ido con su madre a Nueva York a visitar a su tía y que no regresaría hasta el martes de la próxima semana. Luego me dijo que iría a dar una vuelta al exterior y se marchó/ Concluyo el joven mecanismo.

Optimus ahora se encontraba un poco molesto y algo preocupado. Enojado, porqué la femme nuevamente demostró no ser sincera ante él, diciéndole una mentira que probablemente causaría de que ya no confiara nunca más en ella. Y preocupado, porque en donde se estaría yendo para decir según en la nota que regresaría en la tarde, si es que regresaba. Además, estar expuesta en la intemperie podría provocar que los Decepticons la localizaran y fueran por ella. Debía evitar eso.

"Gracias por la aclaración Bumblebee, me has aliviado el día" Dijo el titán, antes de caminar nuevamente hacia el hangar principal, dejando atrás a los dos mechs con la duda de que era lo que su líder quería con la femina azul.

(Hangar De La Base)

Como todas las mañanas de cada día, Optimus encontró a su viejo amigo: Ratchet. Ocupado tecleando unas palabras en la computadora sobre el escritorio, mientras que en el lado derecho de la máquina, había unos cuantos papeles con números y escrituras en lenguaje cybertroniano y un microscopio con una sustancia purpura y radiante sobre el vidrio de observación del equipo médico. El mech prosiguió con su acción y se acercó al doctor.

"Buenos días Ratchet" saludo el mech al detenerse detrás del médico. El por otra parte dejo de escribir en el teclado y se acercó al microscopio donde hacia las visiones del líquido desconocido.

"Más bien tardes Optimus…" Se quejó el mech naranja y blanco, aun observando su trabajo. "Tú no eres de los que se levantan tan tarde en las mañanas ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para aparecer a estas horas?" Quiso saber.

"Estaba ocupado tratando de buscar a Arcee ¿La has visto?"

"Si, hace unas horas atrás quiso que activara unas coordenadas hacia un lugar llamado: Irak, si no me equivoco. Según ella dijo que Jack no estaba en Jasper hasta el Martes, así que le concedí el favor ya que no tenía ganas de tenerla en la base" Afirmo el doctor al seguir con su deber.

_Increíble, hasta a Ratchet le dice la verdad_! Pensó el Prime para sí mismo.

"¿Podrías reactivar las coordenadas que dio? Para que pueda asegurarme de que está en buenas condiciones" Pidió el líder Autobot a su viejo amigo, esperando a que el mech mas gruñón del equipo, por primera vez tenga la conciencia de poder dar un poco de apoyo a su amigo.

"¿Por qué tanta preocupación hacia ella, Optimus? Estamos hablando de Arcee. La única femme que conocemos hasta ahora, que puede cuidarse así misma contra una tropa de Cons y aniquilarlos en un solo un par de minutos y además ella dijo que quería estar sola"

"Sé que ella es una de las mejores en combate, pero no me refiero a que no pueda cuidarse de los Decepticons, si no de ella misma, aun si ha dicho que quiere estar sola, me temo que no puedo evitar que vuelva a hacer sus accciones" Declaro el líder, al tiempo que su mirada se trasladó hacia el suelo, aun recordó las heridas que Arcee le habia enseñado en la intimidad de su cuarto, unas marcas que simbolizaban su tortura que se hacía, a causa de la "locura" que la atormentaba por la muerte de Cliff y esas cortadas hubieran sido evitadas si él hubiera estado allí para detenerla, fallo en esas ocasiones, pero no volvería a pasar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Quiso saber el doctor. Esa aclaración de su amigo le hizo apartarse de su trabajo y mirarlo directamente. ¿Qué era lo que quiso decir con "Así misma"?

"Arcee, aún no ha aceptado de que la perdida de Cliffjumper fue a causa de los Decepticons. Al contrario, se culpa así misma por ello y me eh enterado de que se tortura así misma al estar en sus aposentos. Cortándose y golpeándose sin razón, para lograr que su depresión se vaya yendo de esa manera. Por eso es que eh asumido el deber de vigilarla y hacerla entrar en razón de que no fue su culpa, hasta que entienda lo que es verdad" Finalizo el Prime.

Ratchet se mantuvo en silencio luego de escuchar eso. También habia tenido el presentimiento de que Arcee estuviera haciendo algo por las noches ya que casi todas las noches, se escuchaban gritos, gritos que demostraban tortura. Jamás quiso hablar o saber lo que era, porque posiblemente era de que estaba teniendo "actividades nocturnas" con alguien. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, lo entendía.

"¿Por eso fueron las cortadas de anoche?"

Optimus solo tuvo la labor de asentir con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo…" Afirmo el médico, al apartarse de su trabajo y caminar hacia el interruptor del portal terrestre.

(De Noche) (Irak)

Arcee se encontraba recostada en la grama de un acantilado, observando las estrellas que decoraban el cielo junto con la luna, le recordaba a las ocasiones que Cliffjumper y ella venían aquí para charlar sobre sus actividades que hicieron o las quejas de lo que Ratchet se habia molestado a causa de Cliff o Bulkhead. (Mayormente hablaban de eso) En frente de ella, habia una enorme cascada donde la enorme luna se reflejaba en el horizonte de las colinas y el agua caía en un estanque donde la luz del cielo hacían que brillara como el reflejo de un diamante, mientras los peces de color dorado y azul nadaban entre si, haciendo pequeñas olas en el agua.

Sus servos acariciaron el césped, sintiendo las delgadas hojas de la naturaleza. Le encantaba venir aquí, le recordaba los días de felicidad con su compañero a su lado, aunque luego de que falleció, no volvió aquí por la conciencia de las memorias que compartía con su amigo.

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vinimos…" Empezó a susurrar con la vista al cielo. "Te negabas a venir, porque decías que este lugar era como cualquier otro. Pero cuando te engañe diciéndote de que teníamos una misión de rastreo de energon, te quedaste maravillado ante la vista y el ambiente…" Cerró sus ópticos, ya que las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse. "…Y desde entonces veníamos aquí cada noche"

Un ruido rápidamente se escuchó en sus receptores, lo que la obligo a levantarse de golpe y dirigir su mirada hacia lo que causo el ruido. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el portal terrestre se abrió justo al frente de ella, estallando la energía y los colores llamativos ante sus ojos. De la nada, la apariencia de un titán se empezó a revelar desde el interior de la aurora del portal, lo cual indicaba que se acercaba hacia el exterior. Por un segundo se le pareció desconocido, pero al aclararse se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"No…" Se dijo así misma, con el ceño fruncido que demostraba irritación. Como se atrevía Optimus a venir aquí, sabiendo de seguramente que ella quería estar sola y además este era el lugar donde solamente Cliff y ella venían. De forma inesperada, se levantó sobre sus pedes y se quedó parada ante el portal. Quería enfrentarse a él y decirle que aunque se habia obligado a encargarse de ella, este lugar era solo de ella y nadie más. Pero… una idea paso por su procesador, antes cuando Cliff vivía, siempre el que llegaba tarde aquí, tenía la obligación de buscar al otro. Era un juego que tenían, el cual ella siempre era la que se ocultaba y esa era su parte favorita. Decidió que tal vez, Optimus piense que ella no estaba aquí y volvería a la base si no la encontraba. Así como a veces su amigo lo hacía, porque a veces se daba por vencido.

Y así lo hizo, dándose la vuelta, en dirección hacia el inmenso bosque lleno de plantas y árboles con buenos escondites, corrió hacia ello y desapareció entre la oscuridad y la naturaleza.

Optimus en un segundo después, se tele trasportó fuera del portal y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la grama bajo sus pedes. El portal se cerró detrás de él, lo que significaba que ahora debía cumplir con su misión a la que vino aquí, pero una cosa no habia: Arcee no se veía a la vista. Eso era raro, ya que el medico activo el puente en su posición exacta. Abrió su com-lip y se comunicó con su amigo.

::: Ratchet, ¿Seguro que estas son las coordenadas?::: Pregunto. Hubo estática por unos segundos antes de que obtuviera respuesta.

:::En su posición actual, ¿Sucede algo?:::

:::No hay señales de Arcee a la vista, ¿Podrías coordinar nuevamente su estado?::: Pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte del viejo mech, sí que se enojaba fácilmente. El canal de comunicación quedo en silencio, hasta que Ratchet hablo de nuevo.

:::Su última ubicación que detecto de ella es a unos 2 km delante de ti. Luego no hay nada ¿Qué hay allí?:::

:::Una inmensidad de bosque y plantas ¿Esa podría ser la razón por la pérdida de señal?::: Se preguntó.

:::Al parecer si, si esa es la causa ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, Optimus. Tendrás que adentrarte en el bosque y encontrar a Arcee por tu propia cuenta::: Dijo el mecanismo naranja y blanco.

:::Enterado, volveré a contactarme cuando obtenga resultados::: Afirmo el líder Autobot, antes de desactivar su com-lip y cortar su conversación con el médico malhumorado. Luego de eso, Prime observo detenidamente el paisaje, pensando en que habría alguna señal que le indicara la ubicación de su subordinada, pero lo único que obtenía, eran los sonidos de los animales nocturnos que estaban cerca de la zona y la brisa del viento moviendo todas las hojas y las copas de los árboles. Eso no le indico nada sobre su amiga, así que lo motivo a caminar hacia el bosque eh ingresar para poder comenzar su búsqueda.

"Que comience el juego…" Dijo la femme, observando al enorme mech se estaba ingresando a la naturaleza. Ella estaba subida en un pino, lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para aguantar su peso. Estaba sentada de canclillas, con el servo derecho apoyado en el tronco, mientras que el otro, agarrándose de la enorme rama que la sostenía.

Para cuando Optimus tomo entre sus servos una rama y la aparto lejos de su cara, la femina se dio media vuelta y salto del árbol para caer en picada hacia el suelo, solo metros antes de que tocara tierra, una de sus manos agarro con fuerza la rama de un árbol cercano y se balanceó hacia delante para luego caer sobre sus pedes en la tierra y empezar a adentrarse en el bosque.

**Ok, sinceramente se me hace que este relato fue un poco infantil, nose creo que fue por ese juego que le cree de buscarse en el bosque, mi imaginación es rara O_o ****Bueno nose si piensan lo mismo.**

**Proxima actualización: The Kids- One-shot (Sabado En La Noche)**

**Y El proximo capitulo lo actualizop el domingo en la noche igual, debo irme al campo por todo el día. Hasta entonces Byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí el capitulo 3, solo les digo, que esta historia posiblemente tenga solo 5 capítulos, quiero terminarlo lo antes posible para estar tranquila y escribir los próximos relatos de: Who Am I? Ya que mi inspiración de esa historia continua en mi mente.**

**Es algo corto, pero no me odien, la inspiración se esta yendo y estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para seguirlo adelante y terminarlo...**

**Comencemos****...**

I Dont Care

Chapter 3

Optimus camino por todo el lugar sin rumbo alguno de donde podría ir, había estado explorando de un lugar a otro sin tener éxito alguno, lo que con cada segundo que pasaba, perdía un poco de su esperanza de encontrar a su compañera. Posiblemente su subordinada no estaba en estos terrenos, pero si la señal de Ratchet indio esta coordenadas, no podían estar mal. Tal vez debería volver a contactarse con la base de nuevo, posiblemente la fémina ya había vuelto a la base, si no era así, tenía que saberlo de todas formas. Levantando su servo derecho y coloco dos dedos sobre su receptor de audio, allí se abrió el canal de comunicación.

:::Ratchet, ¿Alguna señal de Arcee?::: Pregunto él, con la esperanza de que el médico le responda con un_ ´si´_. Mal pensamiento, ya que lo único que fue contestado fue estática.

:::Optimus a la base, ¿Me escuchan?:::

:::::_(Estática)_:::

Finalmente se dio por vencido y siguió su camino en busca de alguna señal de su compañera. Por unos breves momentos se detuvo en su camino, mirando y escuchando algún sonido que indicara su posición, pero lo único que percibía eran los aullidos de los lobos he insectos o ranas que se encontraban cerca. Después de unos minutos más tarde, la idea de poder conectarse con Arcee se le vino a la mente, tal vez no funcionaria, pero debía tratar.

:::Arcee, ¿Me escuchas?::: Su gruesa voz se escuchó entre cada centímetro a su alrededor. Por un breve segundo no hubo respuesta pero luego:

:::!Ay¡::: Un grito se escucho a través del canal auditivo, lo que le provoco a Optimus entrar en pánico acerca de esa respuesta. ¿Y si la hirieron? ¿La atacaron? ¿Que paso? Las ultimas localizaciones de Airachnid las habían detectado en la localización de Nueva York, así que no podía haber sido ella, estaba del otro lado del mundo. Sin mas nada que decir, Prime emprendió su camino a toda velocidad, sin saber a donde ir, pero lo que le importaba era encontrar a la femme azul.

_(Retroceso, Segundos Antes)_

Ramas, hojas, troncos caídos y los sonidos de los animales que pronunciaban su despertar en la oscuridad, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en los receptores de audio en la femme que corría sin rumbo por el amplio terreno. Desde que había venido a este lugar, sus únicos pensamientos eran aquellas memorias que compartió con su difunto compañero: Cliff jumper. Pero, esos momentos de diversión y alegría que vivió junto a él se olvidaron con el tiempo y fueron reemplazadas por la tristeza y desesperación que se quedó en su mente.

::: Arcee, ¿Me escuchas?::: La voz de Optimus resonó de la nada en los canales auditivos de Arcee. La sorpresa fue tan grande y atemorizante, que al escucharla, se había oído tan claro que presintió que su líder la había encontrado al fin, su instinto a tal acción, solo fue darse la vuelta rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto y correr lo más rápido que podía. Mal error…

:::¡Ay!:: Arcee se la nada al darse vuelta rápidamente, su rostro fue impactado con una rama seca con puros palos puntiagudos en todo el tronco. La fémina azul tras sentir un pequeño ardor cerca de su óptico derecho, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del peligro y ver lo que ella misma se había provocado.

Levantando su servo derecho y deslizar dos dedos por el sector de su ojo, al apartarlo, se dio cuenta que se había provocado una cortadura de la cual, solo un poco de liquido azul se deslizo en su mejilla como una lagrima.

"Genial" Dijo la femme al ver la mancha en sus dedos metálicos. "Si Optimus me encuentra va a creer que me lo hice yo misma" Opino al rodar sus ojos hacia atrás.

Bueno, como no quería dejar rastro para que su líder la encontrara, se acerco cuidadosamente a la rama con la cual se había cortado y la arranco gracias a sus cuchillas de sus antebrazos, tomando el gajo en su servo, lo fue cortando de mitad en mitad, hasta que solo quedaron pequeños pedacitos que solo un humano podría verlo, así que los puso entre un arbusto, donde la luz brillante del energon ya no se iluminaba.

"Arcee!" Un grito se escucho de entre los arboles, no a muchos centímetros, lo que provoco que la femme entrara en pánico. Al darse media vuela y fijar su vista en cualquier lugar que indicara movimiento, para cuando se dio cuenta de

"Optimus..." Susurro al entrecerrar sus ópticos y mirar mejor a la dirección. estaba en los correcto. Sin pensar en que hacer, rápidamente apego su espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano, aunque no se percato de que una de sus aletas sobresalían de su escondite.

El enorme titan siguió haciendo lo mismo desde que había entrado en el bosque: Miraba y escuchaba atentamente, buscando cualquier señal de la femme, y cuando su visión se puso en uno de los arboles de enorme tronco, una figura parecida a una rama se movía, pero no era un gajo ya que su color era azul y se movía sin que una brisa se presentara. "¿Arcee?" Se pregunto al ver movimiento a unos metros de él. Sin pensarlo, corrió rápidamente hacia el sector donde escucho el desplazamiento, pero no encontró nada, juraba haber visto una de las aletas de Arcee detrás del árbol, pero tal vez fue un error. "Arcee, ¿Donde estas?" Se dijo al bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo. Para cuando a levantar su mirada, empezó a seguir su camino a otro sector...

La fémina observo al enorme titan desde las alturas del árbol donde según él la había visto, creyó haberse equivocado pero pensó mal. Arcee se había trepado al tronco y se mantenía sentada sobre su popa en la enorme rama que la sostenía, su pierna derecha estaba recostada recta hacia adelante, mientras que la otra se mantenía doblada su servo sobre ella. Su cabeza estaba de un lado, viendo atentamente a su líder caminando lentamente hacia adelante, alejandoce con cada paso que daba, su visión se deslizaba en un lugar a otro , _Probablemente no se da la idea de mirar hacia __arriba_ Pensó Arcee para si misma al soltar una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. Esto iba a tomar tiempo, aunque no le importaba, ya que hasta este momento Prime no se daba cuenta del juego, no le importaba si se de vuelta a la base, ella solo quería quedarse sola y pensar en aquellos momentos que compartió con su fiel amigo.

"No se siente lo mismo sin ti Cliff" Se dijo así misma, al levantar su mirada hacia el amplio campo de estrellas y observar atentamente la luna del cielo, pensando, de que su querido compañero, la escuchaba desde el lugar donde su spark ahora descansaba en paz...

**The End!**

**XD Mentira mis amigos, es broma, aun no se va a acabar este relato. Falta que la encuentre aun jijiji Tengo miedo, no se como continuarla, así que les pediré un favor: A todos los que leen esto, me pueden dar unas ideas por mensaje plis, o también sirve que lo pongan en sus reviews. Salven me por favor!**

**Gracias :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Final…**

**Chapter 4**

**(Arcee P.V.O.)**

El silencio era lo único que me rodeaba ahora. Ningún sonido se presentaba, además del viento que batía las hojas y se desplazaba por mi cuerpo. Esto era algo con lo que nunca había imaginado volver a sentir: La soledad.

Es extraño, porque ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a escuchar la voz de Cliff a mí alrededor. Pero ahora, solo puedo oír el silencio.

Me quede por un tiempo mirando el cielo, perdida en mis pensamientos y sueños que jamás se harán realidad. Me pregunte de vez en cuando, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a tiempo? Cliff estaría aquí, tal vez herido, pero presente a mi lado. Optimus me decía que las cosas suceden por un razón, pero no veo la lógica a esto. Después de tanto tiempo que me aparte de todos, él vino a mí y me volvió a lo que era antes de perder a Tailgate, pero de nuevo, todo vuelve al inicio.

Una vez que escuche que el portal terrestre se abrió, vi a Optimus marcarse regreso a la base. Me dio algo de pena, él solo quiere ayudarme, pero desde ahora, creo que lo mejor es que mi ser vuelva a seguir como solía serlo: Distante. Así no podre causar más daño y posiblemente tal vez mi día final este cerca, y mi maldición por fin será quebrada.

Me levante fuera del tronco donde me mantenía sentada, salte fuera del árbol y aterrice sobre el suelo. Camine por unos minutos, recordando aquellas memorias que se quedaran en mi interior, pero que jamás serán olvidadas.

Exactamente no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve paseando alrededor, pero una vez que mis piernas empezaron a crujir de dolor, sabía que era el momento de descansar.

Me senté sobre el suelo de la grama verde. En frente mío había un bello estanque, donde los peces hacían sus movimientos creando ondas en el agua. La luna se reflejaba en el horizonte, eso me hacía sentir bien. Como si fuera mi compañía además del viento.

Coloque mis piernas sobre mi pecho y apoye mi mentón en ellas, mis brazos se mantenían alrededor, pero mi mirada, era perdida en los recuerdos. Topándose en mi mente una y otra vez. Hasta que uno de ellos se cruzó y eso estaba relacionado con el lago….

_(RETROCESO) (AUTOR P.V.O.)_

"_Así que los humanos comen estas cosas" El mech rojo opino al inclinarse un poco hacia la orilla de la laguna y observar a las pequeñas criaturas desplazarse en el agua. "Deben estar mal de sus mentes para ingerir esto"_

_Arcee se mantenía a distancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su peso se mantenía en su pierna izquierda. Volvió su atención hacia él:_

"_Cada mundo tiene su estilo de supervivencia Cliff. Así como nosotros tenemos nuestro energon, ellos tienen su combustible"_

"_Eso es diferente Arcee, eso es un líquido orgánico" Dijo él. "Pero esto, debe ser un broma, ¿Me pregunto cómo los atraparan?"_

_En ese momento inesperado, el joven mecanismo al parecer se había inclinado demasiado hacia adelante. Porque después de dos segundos, se encontraba en el interior del lago, donde el agua apenas le llegaba a los tobillos._

_La Autobot no pudo resistir dar una pequeña risa ante lo sucedido. Y eso le llamo la atención a Cliff._

_Levantando su mirada más allá de la orilla, observo a su aliada sonriendo ante lo que le había pasado y al parecer, fue una gran sorpresa._

"_Aja!" Exclamo el al levantarse y salir fuera dl estanque. "Sabia que en el interior de ti había una parte alegre"_

_Cuando ella oyó eso, rápidamente volvió a su estado serio. Aunque él sabía perfectamente sobre su pasado, todavía no podía definir lo que era una perdida, cosa que ella ya estaba enterada de ese trauma._

"_¿Sucede algo?"_

_La Autobot solo le dio la espalda antes de hablar. "Es bastante extraño en demostrar un sentimiento así como la felicidad. Luego de tanto tiempo que lo estuve ocultando"_

"_Sabes, no debes estar cerrada a todo mundo Arcee" Coloco un servo sobre su hombro derecho. " Somos compañeros ahora y eso incluye que digan todo lo que les incomoda"_

"_Prefiero estar sola…" Gruño ella en respuesta. "Así nadie puede lastimarme o utilizar mis sentimientos en mi contra"_

"_Pero si haces eso, tampoco nadie puede ayudarte"_

_Arcee solo cerro los ojos por un momento, recordando lo sucedido hace tiempo atrás. Cliff jumper se dio cuenta de ello, y eso era lo que más le dolía en su spark: Viéndola sufrir._

_Con mucho cuidado en no hacerla enojar, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. La femme se estremeció por un momento, pero sin negar su afecto que le demostraba, se dio media vuelta y estuvo cara a cara con él._

"_Tal vez sea difícil enfrentar el pasado, pero ahora comienza algo nuevo, con los demás…" En un momento sin pensar, tomo su mano entre la suya. "..Conmigo" Dio una ligera sonrisa al declarar eso._

_Sus ópticos jamás se apartaron fuera del otro. Ella misma sabía que tarde o temprano este nuevo sentimiento se haría cargo, a causa de que casi todo el tiempo estaba cerca de su pareja._

_Ahora no podía dudar nada, cada vez que Cliff estaba a su alrededor, sus emociones solo se concentraban en él y solo en él. Desde aquel día de su trauma, él fue el único que se acercó a ella y la consoló, ayudándola a desviarse fuera del camino de la soledad y traerá de nuevo a la vida. Tal como una flor renace en primavera._

"_Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo 'Cee" Le susurro al poner una de sus manos detrás de su cuello y ayudarla a recostarse en él._

"_Siempre…" Susurro ella al acurrucarse más cerca de él._

_(FIN DEL RETROCESO)_

Para cuando sus recuerdos se fueron disolviendo, Arcee ahora se mantenía parada al lado del lago. Se mantenía en posición defensiva y con el ceño fruncido.

"Tal vez no pueda devolverte la vida Cliff jumper… " Hablo al mirar a la luna. "Pero cumpliré con la promesa que hice desde que te perdí" Cerro su servo en un puño. "Encontrare a quien te aparto de nosotros y lo hare sufrir más de lo que te imaginas…"

Para cuando el sol finalmente empezó a salir esa mañana. La femme desaparecía a través del puente terrestre, de vuelta a su vieja vida: El silencio. Junto con sed de vengar al ser que alguna vez amo.

**The End**

**Gracias por leer Esto.**

**Canción Inspirada: Echo- James Walker**


End file.
